With the development of the Internet technology, electronic payments are widely used in various areas; for example, in online banking, online shopping and the like. At present, an electronic payment method is that a payment is made and completed after a server verifies the verification information entered by someone.
When an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a computer, is used for an electronic payment, one could complete an electronic payment in an electronic device with one authentication in general. However, personal verification information is much easier to be leaked; if it is authenticated with one's verification information, the security of the authentication is lower and the safety of the payment environment is not high, the payment authentication level is also low, resulting in a final property loss.